fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Zanisati Dominion
The Zanisati Dominion are an empire of technologically-advanced mammalian Xenos that inhabit the Vicagil Sector. The Zanisati Dominion believe that there is power through science and that they can only truly ascend through unlocking certain genetic codes and structures within themselves. The Zanisati are generally a diplomatic empire, not keen on getting involved in warfare, although when they are under attack, the Zanisati do not hold back their firepower. The Zanisati Dominion's history goes back 10,000 years ago, having advanced to a technological state where they do not require colonies on other planets, often substituting this option for making their own artificial worlds with naturally supported biospheres with the assistance of machines and AI, although colonized worlds under the Zanisati is not unheard of. The Zanisati Dominion is a society without religion, where to speak against science and logic means you are primitive or a rebel. The Dominion's sciences are taught on a genetic level, with the children of scientists growing up with a naturally-occuring, gradual understanding for science, technology and logic which allows them an advantage for the future. Reproduction is also a major factor in the success of the Dominion, as the races of the Zanisati Dominion don't stand a real chance against the galaxy's more powerful influences, which is why preservation and reproduction, as well as technological advancement, plays an important role in their society, and why religion and traditional morals like honour have no real place in the Dominion, as it does not assist the continuation of the Dominion's races. The Zanisati Dominion, while creating and using their own technologies, will often send groups or fleets out to find or recover valuable pieces of technology that have since been lost in time and history, so discovering ancient and effective technologies bring celebrations across the Dominion's population, as well as possibly bring about new weapons for the Dominion to exploit and use. The Dominion is a technocracy, meaning only the smartest members of the population rule the Dominion as members of a council, making decisions of war, diplomacy, resources, military, technology, colonization and exploration. The Dominion is split into different classes and castes that are fulfilled by the different races that make up the Zanisati Dominion. While not naturally aggressive, the Dominion does not take kindly to aliens that won't assist them or support their cause, but will only attack in defense and in acts of vengeance. History Origins The Zanisati Dominion did not exist several million years ago. Back then, their homeworld, Amenenorei, was covered in forests and grasslands, populated by a whole variety of creatures, such as the mighty killer birds known as Coror, which stood at 6ft tall, and the aggressive cat-like creatures called Cardagal that would hunt in the grasslands. The founding members of the Zanisati, the Anosanti, were not around at this time either. Instead, their ancestors lived in the shadow of these beasts, often becoming prey to them. The creatures would be called Santi when rediscovered and cloned by their descendants. The Santi were small creatures, walking on all fours with small tails and heads. These creature were burrowers, living in families that would reside under the ground. They were not dangerous creatures, in fact they were rather timid and shy, which predators would take advantage of. They were the bottom of the food chain at the time, although everything would soon change for them. Amenenorei was chosen to become a planetary colony of a small ancient empire. These aliens would travel to the planet, with their ships dotting the sky for several centuries. Scouts would constantly come down to examine the wildlife and flora of the planet, checking if Amenenorei was right for colonization. This process would continue for 100 years, with a miniature city being built upon the service, to start mining for resources as well as study the flora and fauna, including the Santi. However, this would end upon civil conflict in the empire, with fleets gathering above Amenenorei to fight one another. The battles were devastating, not just for the ancient empire, but for life on the planet, as they would be crushed by falling debris and scorched to death by misfire and exploding vessels. Eventually, the hostile faction of the empire would fire upon the planet, destroying forests and killing many wildlife in an attempt to destroy the city. The planet became a battlefield, with the great Coror birds and Cardagal being caught in the crossfire, resulting in the extinction of their species. Eventually, the city was destroyed and in the aftermath, the skies were blotted out with ash and debris. The civilization left the planet, satisfied with the destruction they have caused. However, not all life was destroyed. Insects remained, the food source of the Santi, who had remained underground to avoid all the war and bloodshed in fear of getting killed. Plant seeds began to grow into trees, their seeds spread by all the conflict. The Santi began to flourish in the new conditions, not so concerned about predators as there were now none that could eat them. This allowed the Santi the opportunity to evolve into what would be known as the Anosanti after several million years time. Age of Civilization The Age of Civilization was the stage before the unification of the Anosanti and the creation of Maelin. The Age of Civilization revolved around the early nations of the Anosanti reaching a technological state high enough that they could explore the many grand islands and continents of the planet. This era of exploration and expansion has been lost in the Anosanti's past, however they do have knowledge of a time of war that spread across their planet, with primitive weapons being built to combat opposing clans and tribes, such as swords and spears. The Age of Civilization ended with the smaller tribes becoming extinct due to the larger tribes' need for advancement and size. One instant would be when a large tribe in the East would be joined by several other tribes becoming incorporated into it, thus losing their heritage but ensuring at least some form of survival. This large Eastern tribe would become the predecessor to Maelin, the empire that would dominate all of Amenenorei in future and also become the founding member of the Zanisati Dominion. The Age of Civilization is often noted as being a time of violence and bloodshed, with no known discoveries being made aside from the fact that this Age was the first instance of sentience within the Anosanti, as a majority of their ancient history is now lost due to the Corosanti Conflict and the Battle of Zanisati against the Church of Chaos. Zanisati scholars, though rare, have called the loss of their prehistory the Great Shame, as the Zanisati is a developing empire yet their history has been lost to the claws of conflict, war and Chaos. Age of Maelin Colonization of Meosatul Creation of Corosanti Corosanti Conflict End of the Conflict Creation of Zanisati Rise of Chaos Battle of Zanisati Biology General The general biology of the members of the Zanisati Dominion is often varied, although all members share at least some template or base. The Zanisati are generally short and stout, with strong limbs and bodies. Their bodies are generally covered in hair-like fur, with mammalian features such as noticeable ears, visible noses and two pairs of eyes. Fur and hair colour varies throughout the Dominion, often ranging in browns, blues or greys. Most of the Zanisati's members also have visible tails. The members of the Dominion often also have long muzzles or snouts. The members of the Zanisati are evolved to live on high-gravity worlds, making their bodies physically stronger and often add this to biospheres and environments on the artificial worlds they are capable of crafting. The first members of the Zanisati, the Anosanti, evolved naturally from ancient mammalian creatures, which were smaller and quadrapedal. By discovering they could resurrect this species through cloning material, they were able to evolve the primitive mammals into different forms, like the armoured Corosanti or the small yet useful Febrosanti. This "common ancestor" is a valuable resource to the Dominion, as it is how the Dominion makes its different units, so they are often "farmed" in laboratories, with genetic material scraped from them in order to create clones for their military, even though Corosanti can reproduce naturally, although this is often slow. On the mental level, the different species in the Zanitasi vary. Anosanti are more focussed on intellect and make better politicians than other members of the Dominion, although Corosanti have the greatest combat smarts and often make great strategists in battles. Febrosanti have little social intelligence but they are adept at constructing and understanding technology, as well as building it for the other races within the Dominion. Hondrasanti, however, have little to no intelligence, though they are the strongest of the races within the Dominion, as well as biggest. Anosanti The Anosanti are the most seen member of the Zanisati. Anosanti stand, on average, between the range of 5ft to 6ft. They are known for their anteater-like appearance, although they are bipeds and are significantly more intelligent. The Anosanti are known for being the founders of the Zanisati Dominion, having been able to clone their ancient ancestors back to life to use as a template and base for potential subspecies, using their genetic structure and bringing out certain genes and reactions to create subspecies. The Anosanti have five fingers toes on each limb, extended muzzles and long tails. They have small lips and mouths at the end of their muzzle, as well as nostrils. Their eyesight is poor as their eyes are also small, but their sense of smell is particularly impressive. The Anosanti males tend to be larger than Anosanti females, Despite their broad ribs and large claws, a majority of Anosanti look down at the thought of fighting, which is why they created the Corosanti, to fight for them as their soldiers and protectors. The usually kind nature of the Anosanti makes them good political leaders, but they are the source of the Dominion's dislike towards aliens, as Anosanti show unsupportiveness towards other Xenos, which has led them into times of trouble. Corosanti The Corosanti make up a majority of the Zanisati Dominion, and for good reason. The Corosanti were the first of the Anosanti's genetically created races. They stand at 4ft tall and are covered with keratin scales rather than actual fur or hair, making their natural armour literally made of nails, appearing much like pangolins. The Corosanti follow very much after their ancestor with their appearance, having small ears, a long muzzle (though not as long as those of Anosanti) and small eyes. The tongues of the Corosanti, like most members of the Zanisati, have long tongues. Corosanti may be aggressive, but their awareness of the environment around them is impressive, as they are quite happy to use it for defense or offence when in need. They also have the helpful little trick of excreting and spitting acid from glands within their mouths, making their bites and spit extremely potent. The acid itself is vile-smelling and corrosive, challenging a majority of Xenos noses, which works to the advantage of the Corosanti soldiers, although this is simply a backup tactic. The Corosanti were made by exposing the violent and instinctive traits within their ancestors. This makes Corosanti aggressive to those who are not related to them, though they consider the rest of the Zanisati Dominion as close enough. Corosanti are fast movers and are great strategists in battle, though in society they are overly aggressive and quick to anger. Their understanding of weaponry is written into them genetically, so children grow up gradually learning knowledge of how weaponry works and what sort of weaponry suits their personal preferences. Febrosanti Hondrasanti Society Leadership The Zanitasi Dominion is ran by multiple authorities, each of which have a major role to play in the society of the Zanitasi; the Council of Zanitasi. Below the Council are individual governors over star systems, colonies, and cities. The Council make the decisions of the Dominion on the grand scale, while lesser authorities make decisions concerning war and conflict in their territories. Zanitasithalu The Council of Zanitasi. Consisting of five top authorities and ten representatives, they dictate all decisions around society, military, technology and culture. The Council has existed ever since the unification of the Anosanti and the Corosanti, as a means of peace between the two nations, though back then there were only two leaders. Now, there are multiple leaders with several representatives that hold some influence. The current members of the Council are: *'Moratiel'Anolit' - The current Radah (leader of the Anosanti), Moratiel is seen as a legendary figure, as he was the man who saved Zanitasi from the Ruinous Powers and the man who slew the former Radah after having considered turning the entire Anosanti race to Chaos, Basron'Ekon. Moratiel decides all decisions that happen within the Anosanti race. *'Latalis'Sapun' - One of the two current Radahkebun (Advisors of the Radah), Latalis is a close friend of Moratiel and Othaal, having fought against the forces of Chaos on Zanitasi and helped having saved it. He was also one of Basron's advisors, before helping Moratiel kill him and also killing Basron's other advisor, Thahiz'Aslam, who was influencing Basron at the time. *'Othaal'Esorod' - One of the current Radahkebun, Othaal is a friend of the late Thahiz'Aslam, a traitor within the Zanisati who was influencing former Radah, Basron'Ekon. Othaal took over in Thahiz's place after he was killed by Latalis'Sapun, who he thanked for putting Thaziz out of his misery and helping save the Dominion. The two became close friends afterward. *'Tasobael'Roztanonon' - The current Amsor (leader of the Corosanti), Tasobael is a strong figure within Corosanti society, as he is the direct ancestor of the first Amsor, Rusarebael'Roztanonon. Tasobael is currently the largest Corosanti in existence as of this point in time, as he has been genetically peaked by both dominant strength genes and science. Tasobael took part in protecting Zanisati against Chaos, with him and his friend Kosiel'Tason leading Corosanti forces against the Ruinous Powers. Tasobael decides all decisions within the Corosanti race. *'Aparalon'Oxotael' - One of two Amsorkebun (Advisors of the Amsor), Aparalon is the son of one of Tasobael's deceased childhood friends and military comrades. Aparalon was raised by Tasobael like a son, trained to kill and fight, as well as extend his limitations. Aparalon took part in defending Zanitasi from Chaos, leading his own squad to try and locate Tasobael, all the while killing several squads of Chaos-inflicted Corosanti and Anosanti. *'Cuoz'Sizon' - One of two Amsorkebun, Cuoz is a clone of Aparalon's father. Cuoz doesn't act like the father of Aparalon though, instead he is simply a friend of Tasobael and his unknowing biological son. Cuoz is an expert gunman and ranged fighter and is the pinnacle of cybernetic enhancement. Cuoz was the man who alerted the Dominion of Thaziz's betrayal and the arrival of Chaos forces. *'Abures'Akrotead' *'Kosiel'Tason' *'Ttoxil'Zhapin' *'Salot'Sateloc' *'Ancutoz'Rrosax' *'Temah'Exbes' *'Irokiel'Kopasasiel' *'Arazon'Hohat' *'Uhrek'Dakeziel' Jucarionami The System Governors. Barnadoruch The Colony Administrators. Lucanthiru The City Kings. Uceznthal The Heads of Science. Factions Maelin The Empire of Anosanti. Maelin makes up a large amount of the Zanisati's population, along with the Dosmacar. Maelin is built up of an all Anosanti population, a majority of which descended from the original Empire of Anosanti, which were birthed on Amenenorei, the homeworld of the original Santi creature as well as the Anosanti. Maelin colonies are generally peaceful, although they do have their own military if needing to get rid of a threat. If the threat is too large for the Maelin military to handle, they shall instead alert the Idranthosa, the Zanisati's shared standard military force. Dosmacar The Corosanti Nations. Dosmacar make up a large portion of the Dominion, alongside Maelin. Dosmacar consists of an all Corosanti population, descendants of the original Dosmacar which fought against Maelin several thousand years ago, where the Corosanti rebelled against the Anosanti to declare themselves an independent nation on Amenenorei's neighbour world, Meosatul. The Dosmacar eventually came to a peaceful agreement with the Maelin, becoming the founding members of what would be the Zanisati Dominion. The Dosmacar colonies are somewhat aggressive towards aliens and non-Corosanti, also having their own military, much larger than that of the Maelin, to fight and defend them if needed. If they are unable, they alert the Idranthosa, which consists of many Corosanti as well. Jucazal The Free Machine States. Kronindara The Church of Chaos. The Kronindara are one of the more recent factions of the Zanisati Dominion, having spawned within the last few thousand years. The Kronindara make up a small percent of the Dominion's organic population and are disliked by the rest of the Dominion for their association with Chaos, religion and Warp technologies. The Kronindara, however, are allowed to exist due to their devotion to the study of genetic science and empowerment of technology. Due to past events, the Kronindara are allowed only several planets and no place within the Dominion's Council of Zanisati. Psykers Cultures Deisa Deisa is the culture that believes in keeping the technology of the Dominion "pure", favouring creating their own unique technologies rather than exploitating alien technology or converting it to usage with the Dominion. Deisa followers are low in numbers these days due to being accused of following old religions, most prominent in the Anosanti, seeing as the Corosanti aren't a naturally evolved race and haven't much of a culture aside from a belief they were made to fight. Deisa is considered a way for the elderly who hold no use within the Zanisati, unlike Kroni which still provides use in some aspects. This comparison is often incredibly insulting to Deisa followers. Krana Krana '''is the culture that believes in exploiting alien technologies in their purest form in order to advance. They are the second most common culture within the Dominion, the first being Telag followers. Krana, unlike Telag, believes in using alien technology without modification as it ruins what the technology is meant to be used for. Krana followers mostly consists of Corosanti, as they are hot-blooded warriors who like to find new ways of fighting in combat. Krana followers believe alien technology has so much more to offer and are more likely to stash or hoarde stolen technologies. A majority of mercenaries that originated from the Dominion are often Krana followers. Telag '''Telag '''is the culture that believes in converting technology for the usage of other members of the Zanisati. This culture is the most common within the Dominion. Telag followers believe in the practice of gaining alien technologies and either copying it or integrating it into their design and understanding for use, which is what seperated Telag and Krana cultures. Telag followers tend to vary between Anosanti and Corosanti, as both believe that converted technologies are more useful than pure alien technology. Telag followers often see the other cultures as foolish while Telag itself is seen as a respected culture. Kroni '''Kroni '''is the culture that believes in devotion to deities and supports the idea of further biological evolution, believing such can make them an even stronger empire and advance the Dominion further under the belief that one must achieve biological perfection first before technological advancement. Kroni mainly revolves around sacrifice of the weak, usually children or elderly, and receiving "gifts" from the Chaos Gods, mainly spikes, tentacles and occasionally extra limbs. Followers of Kroni are even less common than Deisa followers and live on worlds assigned to them, in order to prevent a repeat of the Battle of Zanisati, where Kroni followers nearly completely devastated Zanisati for their Chaos Gods. Technology Weaponry Devices Vehicles Military Idranthosa The '''Idranthosa are the Dominion's frontline soldiers and shared standard military force. While not as powerful as members within the Ophiathosa, the Idranthosa is much larger and numerous, with cheap soldiers being used to fight the Dominion's wars and battles. The Idranthosa use standard weaponry and is built up of all non-Psyker members of the Zanisati, consisting mostly of Corosanti although there are also many Anosanti within the Idranthosa as well. They are the Dominion's first line of defence against alien invasions or Chaos threats, although surprisingly the Idranthosa also contains several Chaos-infected members, however these are mainly used to help fight against other Xenos. These Chaos soldiers are often placed within the Idranthosa to die, nothing more, and although there have been noticeable victories against Xenos thanks to these individuals, they are often not recorded and the credit is given to a higher authority. The only reason the Chaos-infected individuals work within the Idranthosa is because if they do not, their nation is condemned to being wiped from the face of the Galaxy by the Dominion itself. The Idranthosa are located on nearly all territories within the Dominion's military, so it is rare to see a construct or artificial world without a military force protecting it, although they do not make up any part of the Dominion's social class, which is aimed towards equality between the nations, including the Jucazal, which have shown themselves effective against the Dominion in the past, and the Kronindara, although there is a peace with them because their "kin" wishes not to get rid of their usage just yet. Within the Idranthosa are military technologies constantly being developed and manufactured, although only some provide any tide-changing use on the battlefield, like the Chantule'phican. The Idranthosa work alongside the Zaiuenusmalis in battle but otherwise have no association with them, as well as sometimes working alongside the Ophiathosa in important missions or battles. The Idranthosa also have full authorization to use mobilized and weaponized vehicle units in battle which can be devastating towards the enemy, however the Dominion will rarely go on the offensive against a Xenos race. The Idranthosa deal in land-based or planetside conflicts, unlike the Ophiathosa which deals in precision strikes and special operations or the Zaiuenusmalis which deals in ship-to-ship combat. The Idranthosa also duel as a way to investigate hostile planets within the Dominion's vicinity, often examining if they can use the flora or fauna to clone and farm for either oxygenating tools or food. Idranthosa Hierarchy Idranthosa Units 'Standard' 'Elite' Ophiathosa Zaiuenusmalis Relationships Allies Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Xenos Species